Shattered Destiny: Usagi's Fate
by D'raekmus
Summary: Book 1: When the Senshi are killed by a mysterious new foe, a stranger interferes. Given new destinies to avoid their demise, Usagi must learn to use her new powers to find her friends, in their new lives. Will they accept their old destinies as Senshi, or will they reject their fate?


Sailor Moon coughed, her blood spilling across the pavement of what was Tokyo. Now a smoldering ruins, the city was destroyed by a powerful blast. Few, if any, survived the holocaust.

The last Senshi looked weakly at her surroundings, her own vision fading. A dark figure casually walked across the ruined street, relishing in the carnage.

Sailor Mercury stood frozen, a shocked expression permanently etched into her face. The figure punched the ice, shattering the Senshi, fragments of the genius soon being blown away by the wind.

Sailor Mars laid in the middle of the street, at least, her barely-recognizable charred corpse. A single kick scattered her ashes across the area.

Jupiter's body continued to show life; it twitched and flopped around like a fish. The being held out its hand, sending a blast of electricity that instantaneously vaporized her.

Sailor Venus tried to stand, only for chains to wrap around her body, crushing her as the figure stood by, watching her with detached interest. With a nod, the chains shattered every bone in her body, before dragging her into the depths of the earth.

Sailor Uranus' body laid upon a stone spire, impaled upon it. Neptune, too, was suspended in water, as the two struggled to hang on. With a careless gesture from the figure, the rock exploded, shredding Uranus and stabbing Neptune through the heart.

Sailor Saturn breathed her last breath, as the figure held her Silence Glaive. It looked the weapon over, curious at it, before beheading the Senshi of Death with her own weapon, shattering the scythe with another attack.

The being smirked at Sailor Pluto, suspended in a fraction of time. With a snap of its fingers, the Senshi moved, only to be crushed as time around her collapsed.

With all the Senshi destroyed, the figure looked over the rose it held, before rending a nearby rosebush apart, the corpse of Tuxedo Mask falling over, sliced in the same areas as the bush.

Crushing the last flower, the figure, its body clanking from the black, metallic armor it wore, walked over to the dying Sailor Moon.

"Where is your power now?" it coldly demanded, jerking her head by her hair up to its cold, pitiless face: a face so dark, that not even light dared reveal what was under the metallic hood

"Answer me!" it roared, jerking her head so hard that her neck snapped, the life leaving her eyes.

Standing, the mechanical being let out a victorious roar, as it collected a ball of dark energy, launching it towards the planet's core.

"And now... the curtain will be dropped upon this world!"

* * *

Usagi felt that she was alive. It wasn't a particularly happy feeling, but she was still alive.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, as she floated inside a tube, a breathing apparatus attached to her face.

She looked around the room. It was strange, almost alien in its structure: stainless steel doors, marble floors, and unnatural orange lights glowing throughout where she could see.

And then she saw _him_.

He was an old man, hunched over his cane. His right hand holding his side as another person looked him over. The old man said something, as the doctor shook his head, speaking insistently to him, before turning to grab some kind of needle.

The doctor jumped back upon seeing Usagi awake, and spoke hurriedly to the old man, who said only one word, as the doctor moved his hand, causing Usagi to fall unconscious.

* * *

When Usagi awoke again, she found herself sitting in what looked to be her own bed, in her own room. She looked around, noticing that the window and door were closed.

She blinked. Was the death and destruction all just a dream?

Usagi let out a breath, feeling for her brooch, only to realize it was gone. Now panicking, the blonde tore the room apart, searching for her missing treasure, when the door unexpectedly opened, causing her to scream out in fright.

"Well, good morning to you, too..." the trespasser grumbled, as he entered the room. In the light, he seemed to be an old man, garbed in a black suit, with a wooden cane in one hand and a maroon handkerchief in the other.

He stared around the room in awe, but Usagi noticed that he seemed to not be entirely seeing where he was, almost like he was senile.

"Where do you suppose we are?" he asked casually, sitting down on her bed with a groan.

Usagi looked over the man, before deciding not to ask the obvious question of why an old man was behaving in such a familiar manner.

"It's my room," she replied, grabbing a nearby stuffed animal.

The man blinked several times, before taking a second look at her room, an amused smile playing on his lips, as though he's seeing the room itself for the first time.

"So it is! So many memories here… An excellent choice! I can feel a strong connection here… This is where your life changed, isn't it?" he asked.

The blonde balked, reddening.

"What? No, I-I-I h-have no idea what you're talking about!" she stuttered, as the man chuckled.

"This is where you became Sailor Moon, is it not?"

Usagi shut her mouth, staring wide-eyed at the man. He seemed harmless enough, yet… could he be trusted?

"Don't be so surprised. I hate it when everyone acts like that! Honestly, you act like you've never seen an Irrlicht before!"

"An Irrlicht?" she asked, as the room darkened. The man became quite frightened all of a sudden.

"Keep your memory of becoming Sailor Moon in your mind! That's what I'm using to sustain you right now!" he ordered, as Usagi complied, the room brightening up.

The man sighed.

"Ok, I'll explain it to you in terms you might understand. You understand what a destiny is, right?"

Usagi nodded.

"Right, well, an Irrlicht's job is to watch over people's destinies. We interfere to turn ordinary people into heroes when needed, but our job is largely pretty simple… until the Dark One."

Although Usagi didn't know what he was talking about, just the dread in the man's voice was enough to make her stomach sink. The room briefly flashed, as the man waved his hands.

"Even now, he's trying to eliminate your destiny. We must move, fast. This memory is collapsing."

Usagi blinked as the man pressed his cane into the floor, and the room disappeared into darkness.

Even though it was dark, the blonde was surprised to notice she could still see the old man, as if the darkness couldn't remove the light from her room, though it was no longer there.

"Very few possess the ability to see even in complete darkness," the man said, as he walked along, Usagi following after him.

"It's a trait that only those who have faced true evil gain. If I recall, you fought against the entity Chaos, who is indeed the incarnation of evil of your reality, is that correct?"

Usagi nodded, as a door appeared in the distance, as light emanated from the cracks in it. The blonde noticed that the door was left ajar. Instead of opening the door, the man stood there.

"I am sorry for your friends, Usagi… I did the best I could..." he coughed into his handkerchief, and Usagi realized that it wasn't maroon, but coated in blood.

When his fit cleared, he motioned to the door.

"But in the end, the Dark One had derailed your fates so severely, I could only give them new lives, new destinies, far away from the Dark One." He chuckled, "Just like I taught your mother not too long ago..."

Usagi blinked at the man as he sat down on seemingly nothing, groaning loudly. He waved his hands, as a table and two chairs materialized, one of which appeared where the man sat. Soon after, a tea pot appeared and began pouring tea into the two cups that followed.

"Yes… your mother… she was no older than you are now when we met. She was lost, wandering the Millennium without purpose. She had rejected the crown because she felt unworthy of leading the united kingdoms. Well… I had no choice but to make myself known and show her the future of what would happen if she didn't become queen."

Usagi sat down, accepting the strange smelling tea.

"What happened if she didn't?" she asked curiously.

"The Silver Millennium would be destroyed." he said simply.

Usagi slammed her cup down in anger. "But it was destroyed regardless! She became queen only to die?"

Irrlicht held up his hand in defense.

"If it weren't for your mother, the Silver Millennium would have been destroyed completely. The people survived, reborn on another world. The Millennium survived through you and your allies, to be reborn as Crystal Tokyo."

Usagi blinked in shock.

"But, Crystal Tokyo..."

"Will still exist. Haven't you wondered what I've done to your world?" the Irrlicht replied, as a curtain appeared. He snapped his fingers and they parted, revealing a breathtaking view.

There, Earth hovered in view, scarred and damaged from the ravages of war, yet a faint blue aura surrounded the planet, sometimes shining, sometimes dark, but present.

Usagi's eyes widened in understanding of what happened.

"You froze the planet!"

The man nodded, as he stood, suppressing another coughing fit.

"Time grows short. Your people are still alive there, but I have stopped the entire planet's destiny. Until you free it..."

"But how can I free it?"

He coughed again, hastily waving the question aside.

"That doesn't matter. Answer me: Do you want to save your friends?"

Usagi turned to the Irrlicht.

"Are they happy in their new lives?"

He shrugged. "As happy as one can be in a simple life."

She turned away, facing the frozen planet.

"Then let them be."

The Irrlicht opened his mouth to object, then closed it.

"I have only one question." She said after a lengthy silence, "Will that monster you called the Dark One attack them?"

"Undoubtedly. They did evade its grasp once. It hates that."

"But how can I protect them? I don't even know where they are. And the last time..." She shuddered, feeling her neck. "It killed us so easily..."

"You will learn in time, Usagi. Now, answer me: Do you want to save your friends?"

Usagi turned, her jaw set and her eyes burning like a sapphire star.

"Yes. They need me now more than ever!"

The Irrlicht smiled.

"With that, Princess Serenity, I relinquish my power to you. The flames of the Irrlicht will guide you to your friends. This ship's systems will assist you as it did for me in life. With my last breath, I snuff out myself so that a new Irrlicht shall rise."

Usagi gasped as flames engulfed his body, then shot across her, burning her to the soul, as the Irrlicht began to fade, along with the furnishings.

She wanted to scream, but couldn't find the strength to draw breath.

Suddenly, she understood what had happened. The Irrlicht's work on freezing Earth and altering the fate of her friends had been too much for him to handle, and he had physically died. The man she saw before her was simply his soul bound to his power. By accepting his flames, she had freed him to pass on.

Usagi blinked as she stood up. She looked around, as the ship's system appeared before her, in the form of a small black cat.

She gasped. "Luna!"

The cat blinked, before shaking her head.

"Not entirely. I am the ship's artificial intelligence. I have scanned your mind for a form that would be most appealing to assist you. The one you call Luna has been integrated into my operational program, as per the Irrlicht's Destiny Alteration. It wasn't until his passing that I was able to access and reveal this information."

Usagi blinked.

"So, you're Luna."

The AI nodded. "If that is the name you prefer."

"Sorry… this is just all so confusing..." she confessed, as a chair materialized, preventing her from falling.

"It is a side effect of the process. Your mind is trying to sort through the new information planted because of your Irrlicht status. I would advise taking it easy until you figure out how to use your new abilities, and more importantly, control your natural impulses."

Usagi nodded, as she looked at the strange door in front of her. Things were beginning to make sense: the reason the Irrlicht seemed to be confused about her room was because he couldn't see it as she did. The room was an illusion of memory. The black space she now sat in was the true appearance of this room, untainted by memories.

She clutched her brooch, which now appeared from nowhere, as the room materialized back into her bedroom. She stood, opening her eyes.

"Luna, begin searching for our friends. If the Dark One comes again, I want to be as ready as possible."

"I'll begin looking for your friends. Unfortunately, our own fight with the Dark One has caused a number of system failures throughout our ship. Our range is extremely limited."

Usagi frowned, as an idea caught her mind.

"Then focus the search on Ami first. She's smart, I'm sure she'll be able to help get this up and running!"

* * *

A/N: Hello, everyone, this is a new series I'm working on. I've had this idea rolling around for a while, and I finally decided to post it.

This story is simply the prologue for the series. I still think this prologue is largely unpolished, but the basic idea is in place: the Senshi are scattered across different universes in new lives. Usagi's duty will be to use her newfound powers to find them and reunite them for a battle against the Dark One.

Now, for the separate stories themselves. As they will take place in specific universes at a time, each book will be numbered and in the specific category.

I apologize if this seems confusing at first, but this will make sense when I post up the next story.

So please feel free to leave your thoughts on this concept, and be on the look out for the next book.

Don't worry, though: Once the next book is ready I'll post up a chapter to transition into it.

Before I go any further: I apologize for the unnecessarily violent deaths for the Senshi. The rest of the series will not be so graphic.


End file.
